


Toxophilites

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Toxophilites

Severus growled, hair swinging into his face, body dripping with sweat. He pulled out entirely then slammed back in, straight as an arrow, hitting the target with precision, over and over again.

Harry arched his back, body taut as a bowstring, nipples tight, thighs straining, shaking, hands scrabbling at the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, panting, moaning, begging for more.

He bit his lip and clenched his arse, hand reaching for his cock, another hand batting it away before taking its place, never gentle, perfect flick of the wrist.

Pushing, pulling, squeezing, stroking, sighing, groaning, coming, coming, coming… spent.


End file.
